Virtuoso Lovers
by 16craftytigers
Summary: A girl who excels in everything, works for the CIA, and is a prodigy of the violin is forced to attend a normal school whenever she isn't working. Your typical male violinist, who just happens to be a prodigy of the violin, manages to entangle himself within her crazy secretive life. How will she accept his new presence? Music collides with the CIA and a bit of romance may spark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a girl. MR belongs to JP. Self explanatory. Please give it a chance. Should get better in later chapters. Rewrote this story and it's different. The plot is different sorta kinda and I hope you all like it. ^.^ onward!

Chapter 1

A violin virtuoso and prodigy. Highly praised by the best of the best. Performances all around the world. Highly educated. 27 languages learned including dialects. Coming from an extremely wealthy family from old money, musicians, scholars, and CIA operatives.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

My name is Maximum Ride. I am 16 years old. I eat a lot even though I'm a twig. I work for the CIA. I am one of the best even though I'm very young. When I was 11 I was already enrolled in college. (I graduated a year later with high honors.) Even though I work for the CIA, music is my life. My passion is the violin. It takes me to another world.

The Ride family is extremely well known. Famous throughout history actually. We are know for the arts, education, awards, etc. I get a lot of shit from others. People at the Farm would talk about me. That was when I was training to become a CIA operative. I just ignored them to the best of my ability.

My parents are both operatives. My mom, Valencia, is head of the Directorate of Intelligence department and my dad, Jeb, works as head of the Directorate of Science & Technology department. I used to work there but now I'm out in the field. (I was finally granted permission. Before I was "too young" apparently. Who thought up that useless rule?) Actually I went out into the field once and terrible things happened to me. My parents didn't let me go back out after that until now. Oh and being on the move is better than sitting around working on computers.

I currently live in Washington D.C. My parents are always busy. I'm not always needed so I hang around the estate. Actually... My parents insist I live a somewhat normal life. They don't want me to be working like an adult everyday of my life. I don't care. I enjoy what I do.

I can play every string instrument and a few woodwind instruments. The instruments speak to me. They respond to my touch. My violin is one of the old, early, original violins. It is a family heirloom and it has been with me since the very beginning. It's my baby.

The CIA demands a lot of me since I'm better than the majority of their older operatives. I've never failed and I always enjoy the travel. Once I was sent to Jamaica. It was nice. The weather was hot, but the people were very generous. Well... Except for the people shooting at me... I don't have to worry about them anymore and no one else does either.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Are you sure she is the right person for the job?"

"Yes. No one else will be able to pull this operation off."

"Very well. I will notify her right away."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I bet her parents buy her special treatment."

"Yeah. I know. She's definitely the teachers' pet. I heard she rarely practices."

"She's already ranked number one in the music department, and she's only been here for less than a week. It's not fair."

I'm used to people talking about me. Either they gossip about untrue horrid topics supposedly concerning me or they attempt to use me because of my family name.

This time however, I've had enough. "Excuse me. You're in my way."

They look up to see who the cold tone belongs to.

"Oh. It's the bitch." Of course. They want to pick a fight with me. That's never a good idea.

"You're in my way. Please move." I let a bit of arrogance seep into my voice. It's fun to play with them. People like them irritate me. I can't easily take them down if need be.

"We are merrily carrying on a conversation. How about you find another way around." Arrogant bastard. I don't have time to argue with them.

I just smirk. Easily I jump over the three music department students. "Moving would have been easier. And why not become better than me? If you try you possibly could. Then you could be ranked number one and have all the teachers wrapped around your finger. Ciao."

They stood there stunned. One charged at me, but I grabbed a cheap vase, that happened to be next to me, and threw it at him. It hit his head and broke. The two other students grabbed the now unconscious third and ran off.

I'm going to blow my cover before a week is up... Great...

My parents insisted I attend school when I can. The uniform sucks! I have to wear a skirt. Ew. I hate it. And it's mid-thigh length. Do they want me to get raped!? Mom bought me thigh highs and a garter belt though, so I feel a bit better...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I ended up on the roof. It's my favorite spot to be alone and to enjoy the crisp wind when it happened to pass by. If only it would come every day.

Looking over the edge, I happen to see a boy surrounded, more like cornnered but what the difference? Now that isn't fair. One against five shouldn't even be considered a fight. Why is it always the music department students getting targeted by the general studies students? They shouldn't have to be jealous because they could take up a musical instrument and do better.

The music department student had shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was tall and skinny. He also had brilliant blue eyes.

The stairs would take too long. The only way down is over and down. Hmm... If I jump far enough I should be able to land in that tree. Then I could easily make it safely to the ground. Nah. Just go for it. I don't have time to measure if it'll work.

...

Easy enough. I place my violin under the tree I had just jumped down from. It doesn't need to mingle in my fights. "Five against one does not seem very fair now does it?" I say loudly to the five general studies students.

"Shut up slut. Leave if you know what's best. This fight is fair to me." Figures. They don't recognize me. Pity. Maybe if I wait... And slut? Really? That's shallow.

"G-Greg. I th-think that's Maximum R-Ride. The virtuoso and the girl who can kick anyone's ass." Aww. How cute. I'm flattered. I scare him to the extent that he's squeaking. If only he knew I am CIA.

"Shut up! I don't care who she is! I'm tired of the music department people thinking they're better than everyone else!" The leader of the five shouted. Someone has anger issues. I thought mine were bad...

"One. Music department students don't think they're any better than you. I know this and I've been here less than a week. Two. During this fight, are there any rules?" I just need to know what I can and cannot do. If there are then... I'd end up breaking them anyways. Yah know? Personally I'd like to break every bone in their bodies.

"Hell No weird eyed freak!" Weird eyed freak? That's a new one. Kinda shallow. I've heard worse.

"Very well." I look over at the boy I'm helping to defend. "I hope you don't mind the sight of blood or the sound of cracking bones. Cover me will you?" I don't know how he will fair with this fight, but I need backup otherwise my cover might just be blown.

He nods and I know he's ready. My heart and eyes say murder. My head says maim. I know to only slightly injure. If I do worse... Good bye school and then my parents get really mad at me...

The leader, Greg I think his name is, runs towards me. I didn't notice his knife in time. He manages to cut my cheek. I didn't let it faze me however. "You do know it's rude to ruin a lady's face." Me a lady? Never. Saying that now just sounds like an appropriate time.

In one swift motion, I had dislocated his elbow, broken a few ribs, snapped a bone in his leg, and given him a long lasting black eye. He is currently out cold on the ground.

Best job of maiming ever I think. I could have killed him with my thumb, but I save that for work when necessary.

Another came at me and I used a simple wrist lock. He was crying from the pain it causes. He was practically crying for his mommy. Might as well break them eh?

Yes I enjoy inflicting pain upon those who deserve it. I honestly don't know why either. The lovely snap of his wrist brought me joy. Then I knocked him out. Sadist much? Yeah. I guess so.

The boy I was helping had one down and was struggling with another. Gracefully I kick the third jackass down _hard_ onto the concrete ground. I didn't kill him, but I heard a gut wrenching snapping noise. Oops. My bad. He should recover fine. It might take a while though... Oops. This is all self defense. They made the first move and I'm just defending myself. Yup.

All that was left was the last one which the boy I was helping was taking care of. Once they were all down I looked down at them. "Please don't make me do this again. It's quite annoying and I have better things to do with my precious time."

I called for a few ambulances and the sheriff to give my say of what had occurred. The boy I helped gave his testimony to. We were okay to leave once the sheriff had looked through our records and the five who attacked 'us.'

"Thank's for helping me. I'm James by the way, but call me Iggy please. I'm 17 and I play the trumpet." Trumpet. Never tried to play that one before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Iggy, I'm Maximum Ride. 16 and I can play every string instrument and a few woodwind instruments. My passion is the violin though."

"Would you like to be my friend?"

This question made me stiffen up. Iggy noticed. "Uh. It's okay if you don't want to. I'm not going to use you. I just thought you could use a friend. Plus I think you're pretty cool."

"Thanks. Sure. I'd like a friend." A friend. The word seems foreign to me.

As a child I never had friends. The only friend I had was my caretaker/ chauffeur/ butler/ bodyguard/ first best friend, Charlie.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Max?" Iggy sure likes to talk to me.

"Hn?" I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was else where.

"Thanks for helping me out." He smiled.

"No problem. I despise people like them."

"You know, I don't find you cold or uninviting like people say you are." Really? Is he lying? My own parents say I act too much like an adult with the cold demeanor sometimes even.

"Huh. Really now. I guess you can't see who I truly am." I was really talking to myself. It came out in a quiet whisper.

"What?" He looked confused. Figures he would be.

"Nothing." I just smirked and slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Oh and... How did you learn to fight like that?"

"My parents simply insisted on me learning self defense." *Cough* CIA training *Cough*

I could tell he wanted me to explain more. Why tell more than I have to though? It wastes my time as well as theirs. Anyways. I can't. CIA secrecy.

"Max."

"Yes?"

"One last thing. Why are you're eyes different colors? I mean like, heterocromia isn't very common so... Like. Okay. Why is the left violet and the right a golden green? The colors are strange."

I drop my gaze and Iggy reacts immediately. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-..." He puts his hands up in the 'I'm sorry way' and his eyes get big.

I don't know why and people never really ask. "I honestly don't know. It doesn't bother me, so I never really notice anymore. It's okay for asking."

"So-sorry... Oh and do you like cake?"

I wish I could tell you Iggy. I really wish I could. But I don't know myself. It's weird.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors Note: What do you think? I hope this first chapter was ok. Multiple ideas have been floating around in my head for weeks now. I only try to work on only two stories at a time, but... Yeah. Feedback is greatly accepted. Please review! ^.^

Edited by yours truly. Uh. Yeah. Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applied here

Chapter 2

I stared down at the box Iggy had just handed to me. Carefully I unwrapped it. My eyes become huge. "What is this wondrous thing sitting in front of me!? It smells amazing!"

Iggy had the 'really? Are you insane?' look. "Uhh... It's a chocolate cake."

"It looks magical... Can I?..." I couldn't stop staring at the chocolate cake. The smile on my face would not disappear.

"It's yours. Go on ahead. Try it." He seemed anxious. Almost as if he was afraid I'd hate it. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks!"

I pull a fork out of my bag (yes I carry random silver wear around with me) and dig in. The first bite was heaven in my mouth. "This is amazing... How... Did... You... Make... This!? Tell me!" I practically knock him to the floor.

"Uh... I just made it. It's my own recipe." Iggy wore a proud expression on his face. Sure... You just made it huh...

I couldn't stop eating. He and others around gaped at me as I devoured the cake. Ten minutes later the entire cake was gone. Not a single crumb was left.

"Ahhh! That was the most satisfying thing I've had to eat in for-e-ver!" I fell back into my desk chair. "Who knew heaven would taste soooooo good!"

I sat up as the door slid open. Standing there was some emo looking kid. The stereotypical black hair and quiet and don't talk to me aura.

Casually he walks to his desk which happens to be right next to mine. Suddenly a stampede of girls rushes over by the thousands, exaggeration there, and begin to fawn and swoon over him. Gross!

I practically get pushed out of my seat. No. I _do_ get pushed out of my seat.

Roughly I land on my ass on the wooden floor. Owww... That hurt. The girls fawning over the emo kid don't even notice me. Then the large group of girls move in my direction. I get trampled on. They step all over me and don't notice I'm there.

The world becomes blurry but I can see a figure standing over me with their arm outstretched. Blindly I reach out for it. Upon finding the person's hand, I grasp it and allow myself to be pulled up.

The classroom seems to be spinning and out of focus. What's going on? My head has a loud pounding sensation which causes me to grip my head with my hands. By doing so, I let go of the person's arm.

Since the world is spinning and I don't have a solid something to hold onto to steady myself, I crash to the floor. It hurts! I can hear commotion around me but the words sound garbled up.

Strong arms pick me up. Are they going to kill me? Am I on a mission? If I'm on a mission I can't be acting up like this. Where am I exactly? No I'm not on a mission. Or am I? I can feel myself being carried. This frightens me and I begin to scream. It's a loud, high pitched scream. Glass shattering worthy.

I'm nearly dropped but I'm not. Even in my weak state I put up a good fight. After getting free from their grasp I run blindly down the halls. (I manage to run into a few walls and door frames in the process...) I can hear feet running after me.

My body carries towards the stairs and up to the roof. The person and people keep following me. _Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!_ This is what's playing in my head. _Why won't they leave!?_

I seem to run a bit too far. The impact of hitting the protective wall around the school roof doesn't faze me. (I crash right through it which is inhumanly possible.) I keep going and going... Down...

The wind glides across my body. I feel light as a feather. What am I doing? Where am I? I think I'm in public. I can't save myself without giving my biggest secret up. That secret should die with me...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I hit the ground with a large impact. It's not as forceful as it would be for anyone else. I'm different so the impact is less great. The ground is so warm...

I can hear people screaming. Did I do something? Did something happen? I try to get up but my body seems to be as heavy as lead. This is just great.

The same strong arms as before wrap around me and pick me up. I attempt to fight them off but I feel heavy. I can't move.

People are taking and I can hear a siren. Multiple sirens. Why are they coming? Or... Am I just hearing things?

"She's still alive. I don't know how anyone could survive a drop like that."

What do they mean? Who? What drop? Survive?

I'm fine. Everyone is fine.

I open my eyes to seeing everything in a big blur. Why am I down here? Why am I outside? Why am I being held by the same person as before!?

My heart starts to race and I begin to panic. Putting up a fight was a bit difficult at first. I felt so heavy. Soon I was at free will and movement again. Hands grabbed me to hold me down. It wasn't a pretty sight... I could feel a total of twelve hands pinning me down.

Something sharp pierces my skin. It burns. The burning sensation spreads throughout my body. Instantly I feel relaxed and my head clears up. The world is clear again and I'm able to think.

Why am I here? Wasn't I just inside? Why do I feel sore all over? Why is the emo kid holding me!?

"Wha-?..." I get cut off and everything was explained to me. Of course the person who explains what happened isssss!... The weird emo kid!

"You were knocked to the ground and then trampled on. I helped you up but you let to of my hand and gripped the sides of your head. You seemed off balance and you fell to the floor. You didn't seem to be hearing what I was saying, so I picked you up but you screamed. It was ear shattering. Then you fought to get away. I chased you round and finally up to the roof. You didn't stop. Then... You went over. Not through the barrier wall." He seemed out of breath the time he finished explaining what had happened.

I was speechless. I was shocked. The CIA will hear about this and I'll be taken out of school and my parents will be furious.

The emo kid seemed to notice my sadness. Cautiously he tired to touch me. I jumped away. I don't know why either. It was reflex I guess. He let his arm drop to his side. "Sorry."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After school I was driven to the CIA headquarters. Charlie seemed worried and my parents waited for me there.

"Max! Are you okay sweetie?" Mom tightly hugged me. I couldn't breathe. Dad looked worried as well.

"I'm fine. Please just let me get back to work. School isn't for me. Being out in the field is." I shrugged them off.

"Sweetie, you can't. They're worried about you and..." Mom's voice trailed off.

Dad finished for her. "They want you to go to therapy."

I was shocked. I, Maximum Kingsley Ride, doesn't need therapy. What I need is to get back to my job.

"Max. This was terrifying for everyone. Here at the CIA and at school. We need to figure out what is causing this and if it can or will occur again." Mom was scared. Anyone can see that. It was written all over her face.

"I don't have a choice then. Fine. It's not going to help though." Lovely. Therapy...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I went to school anyways the next day. Therapy can wait.

Feeling the presence of someone standing over my desk I look up from my book and over to see the emo kid looking at me. He's awkward and really quiet.

"Uh. Hi." I offer a smile that turns into a small smirk. I'm so weird.

He stares at me for a few moments. "How are you feeling?"

Its kinda obvious he's uncomfortable. Why is he making the effort. I don't need anyone to care about me. I'm fine on my own. "Fine. Thanks." Wanting to end the conversation I indulge myself back into my book. Harry Potter is always a good read. Twilight is so overrated. By the way, Bella is an asshat.

"Uh. Yeah. No problem. You... can call me Fang." He rushed the last part but I caught it.

"How did you get the nickname Fang?" I was curious. Harry Potter could wait for a moment. "It's just interesting but it fits you."

"I use to bite every one and my teeth were sharp." Awkwardly he showed me his canines. Yup... Those babies look deadly.

It makes sense. Fang stood there awkwardly before he was practically mauled by the girls of the class.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After school Charlie drive me to my 'appointment' and by appointment I mean therapy session.

A young man greeted me. His name is Dr. William Turner. The first thing that comes out of my mouth is rude. "Are you sure you're a doctor? You're really young and do you have experience?" My voice was monotone. Mainly because I didn't want to be here and I had other things I needed to get done.

He seemed a little taken back but he tried not to let it faze him. "Welcome Maximum. Is it alright if I call you Max?"

"Whatever." He leads me into a room with tall ceilings. One wall is nothing but a giant sheet of glass. It looks out onto a Bonsai garden. Ahh. Bonsai gardens. So pretty.

"Okay. Max, I want you to tell me about yourself. I already know you're CIA and have wings." His voice is strong yet weak. He wavers a bit and it's noticeable.

"I'm 16. CIA operative and I love food. Wings due to the fact I was an experiment. That's it." My voice remained monotone. Pretty much I just repeat the info he just said. I have to participate so why not just make it easy and do the minimum work?

He nods. "Can you tell me what happened yesterday. During the attack you had." Then he pulls a notebook out.

"Well... I don't remember much. My vision was blurry and I had trouble understanding what people were saying." I paused.

"What did their voices sound like?"

"Uhhh... Garbled. There was a throbbing pain in my head. The world was spinning. Uh. I was picked up and I panicked. I remember running. Then I remember feeling light as air itself." I stopped again.

Dr. Turner wrote stuff down. "Did you have the urge to extend your wings?" No shit, Sherlock. If you had wings you would have wanted to as well.

"I think I did but I was concerned because of being in public." I remembered what happened. I remember the majority of it. "Then my body felt heavy. Like a block of lead. I couldn't move. I was picked up again and the panic increased once more and I tried to fight. Hands held me down. Then I remember a sharp pain in my neck. It burned. It really burned but I relaxed." I figured it would be best if I gave Dr. Turner time to write.

"Mhmm... It relaxed you. Like you felt calm?" He was scribbling phycodicly. He wanted to make sure he write down everything.

"Yeah. Basically. Oh and everything became clear again. I could see and hear clearly. That's it." I grabbed the pillow sitting on the couch and tossed it into the air and caught it.

"Max. Our time is up for today. From now on I'm going to ask about your day and if you felt the panic coming back or anything." He lead me back to the front where Charlie was waiting for me.

That was a waste of time. I don't even know how he will figure out what's wrong with me.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors Note:

I didn't want to stop writing! Literally. I couldn't find a good stopping point. Please review! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applied here

Chapter 3

Charlie was waiting patiently for me in the front. When we got into the car he remained silent. Charlie is one who enjoys making small talk and stuff like that. Today he's been quiet. Too quiet.

"Max." My name is practically the first thing he's said to me today. What did I do? "How did your session go?"

Okay... So he asks how it went above everything else he could say first. "Fine. Okay. Meh. I told him what I remembered and what I felt. That's it."

"I see." Charlie doesn't even use the rearview window to check on me. Something's off.

"Charlie. You're acting strange so tell me what's up." His silence is actually pissing me off.

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "I'm worried about you." So that's why...

"Awww! Charlie! Come on. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I put my life on the line all the time, everyday. Don't worry about me. Well... Over worry. That will just piss me off like it is now." I smile for him and get all girly and stuff. Gross. Dem white girls overreact. At least Charlie smiles.

* * *

School became more and more awkward. People were spreading rumors and talking about me in hushed whispers. I could hear loud and clear what they were saying however. One of my many 'enhancements' included advanced hearing levels.

All the stuff that was being spread really is pissing me off. Fang won't leave me alone either. He's following me around like I'm his master.

Honestly all I wish is for people to leave me alone. People my age are immature, too self conscience about their appearence, and enjoy spreading false information. No wonder mom and dad homeschooled me up until now. Of course they send me to school when gossip is spread like wildfire the quickest...

...

"Okay class. Today we will be working in pairs. Your assignment is to create your own album musical score. You will use the recording studio. Since there are only two of you, you can record as many instruments as you please and electronically put your music together. It will be due in three weeks. Show off your talent. Each pair will I will be choosing the pairing. No trading, no arguing, and _no complaining_." The class grumbled and the teacher began to read off names.

I didn't even listen. I was to busy thinking of the musical score I was going to get to write. Soon everyone began to shift into their new seats so they could sit next to their partner. I didn't move.

Shortly after everyone began to move I could feel the presence next to me not change. Looking over I see Fang looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "So... You're my partner?" He nods. This is going to be just lovely now won't it...

"So what feeling do you want to be present? The mood." I immediately begin to work on the project. I'd rather not talk about the accident or make that awkward small talk.

He thinks and speaks. "Well... For starters, how many instruments can you play?"

"Any string instrument plus a few woodwind instruments. What about you? Is violin the only instrument you know?" I didn't look at him but rather out the window.

"Violin, cello, piano, saxophone, trumpet. I also know how to play the drums and the guitar." He rattles them off without a thought.

A brilliant idea comes to my mind. "How about we surprise people and use instruments other than the violin. We could still use them, but... We could use the piano and maybe the trumpet. I want something that speaks to everyone. A collection of music that makes them feel and think. I also think it would be a good idea if we put a couple of solos in the album. You know. To break it up a bit. " I still talk to the window but I know he's listening. He's writing it all down in his notebook.

He nods and writes more. "Do you want to come over to my place after school or to yours? You choose."

I face the window again with an alarmed expression. Well if I go over to his it would probably be better. Charlie wouldn't like that though. If we came to my place we would be alone except for Charlie. I can't win.

"Would anyone be home at your place? Only my butler Charlie would be at mine." Mom and dad are out of town. No. Out of the country. They have an assignment together in Germany. They won't be back until next week at the latest or at least by tomorrow by the earliest.

"My parents are going out tonight. Why won't your parents be home?" Maybe my place is better. Since people are after him, Charlie can back me up incase of emergency.

"They're out of town for a few weeks. My place will be fine. Charlie will be happy to have me bring a friend over."

* * *

"M-Milady..." Charlie's voice was strained and his eye was twitching.

I just give him a bored look. "Is something wrong Charles?" I stress his name and he flinches slightly.

"N-no. Certainly not, Milady." He introduces himself to Fang. "I am Lady Maximum's servant."

Fang nods and does the same. "I am Nicholas Hartley Walker. It is a pleaure to meet you." I can tell he secretly is laughing inside. Yeah yeah. Lady Maximum. So funny. Haha... No.

Charlie moves to open the door for me, but Fang beats him to it. Frustrated Charlie walks around to the drivers seat and starts the car. He must not like Fang very much... As I got into the car Fang whispers into my right ear, "Lady Maximum huh? Formalities." I can feel him smirk before he closes the car door.

We arrive home and Charlie immediately prepares the tea. Coffee is always good to but I have that in the morning.

I guide Fang to the music room to work. "Whoa... This room is amazing!" Fang's eyes lit up and he looked right at home. The around the room were various types of instruments. It was one of the largest rooms in the house and was built specifically for music. All of the instruments were organized into sections. The woodwinds, brass, percussion, string, etc.

"What do you think?" He stares with wide eyes around the room. "Well... Come on in." He enters the room and sits down in a chair. "I was thinking of taking a more electronic sounding approach."

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. I grew up under classical training though." He pulls his violin bow out of its case and begins to rosin it. He plays for hours on end every day so the rosin comes off the bow rather quickly.

He was only trained classically? I thought he would have found his own style. "You've never tried using electronics along with the violin?" I stare at him blankly.

I shakes his head slowly. How could he have never tried!? It's awesome!

* * *

We work for hours until we have three songs finished. It's classical instruments meets electronics. (A/n: Listen to Blackmill or Lindsey Stirling.) Some of it's like dup-step too.

Fang leaves and I shut the door. "Charles." I stress his name once more and I can practically feel him shrinking inside.

"Y-yes Milady?"

"Why do you have a problem with Nicholas?" I know he has a problem with him. It might just be because he's a boy.

"I do not. Milady is allowed to bring home any fine gentleman of her choice."

Sure... I inwardly smirk to myself. Sure Charlie...

* * *

It's the weekend and I head into the office to check to see if I have any new assignments or paperwork to fill out. I'm wearing a white button down with gray pants and my ratty old converse.

"Max! Wh-what are you wearing!?" My friend Nudge practically yells at me. She's been here for two years and she works as head of communications. She's good at that since she talks 24/7. The Nudge Channel as I call it. All Nudge, all the time. Overall she's the best in the communications area. Figures.

"Uh. Work clothes." What else?

"No! You can't wear that today! Today is the induction ceremony for new possible operatives right into the Farm! You can't wear this! Come with me." She practically drags me to her office. "Here." She thrusts a black pencil skirt and a pair of bright yellow pumps into my arms. "Change. Now." Demanding as usual. That's my Nudge!

Reluctantly I change. She's right about this though, I have to dress nice for inductions and stuff and I had forgotten. Luckily I stopped by the office. ... Please note my sarcasm.

Nudge and I then walk down the halls an out to our awaiting vehicle. "Ouch. These helps are killer! (Not in a good way) Why these? What's wrong with a pair of flats or sandals even?"

"No! You look amazing in them! That's all that matters anyways! Oh and you forgot you have to give a speech didn't you?." Sheepishly I smile. "Maximum Kingsley Ride! Bad girl! You'll just have to write one in the car on our way to the Farm."

We get into the back of my car and Charlie drives us to our destination. We arrive a good forty five minutes later. We badge ourselves through and make our way over to the 'Lodge'. It's a big building with a stage. It looks like a lodge on the inside. Cozy.

Looking out there were many contenders. Many of our operatives come from families with military background or history with the CIA. Most begin training as college students but we receive a few from high school on a rare occasion. Then there was me who was allowed to train in middle school. My parents wouldn't allow me to in my elementary days. Too dangerous apparently. They stayed home as often as they could to teach me basics before middle school.

Mom and Dad came back for the induction ceremony because they to have to speak. I'm being asked because I was the youngest to have ever entered the CIA.

Everyone head of a department speaks and a few people out in the field speak. Finally it's my turn. I walk out to the podium and my parents nod and smile at me. I begin my speech. "First off I would like to congratulate each one of you for being accepted to train at the Farm. Even thought not everyone of you will graduate and become an operative, it is a great honor I hope all of you will remember." Formalities as always.

I look out into the audience of potential operatives looking each one over carefully. "I entered the CIA when I was in the sixth grade and now I'm working in the field. I graduated from college when I was eleven. Even though not all of you were given my opportunity, I want you to make hold of this once in a life time chance and seize it."

My speech didn't last as long as some and after we got food. Nudge found me. "Did you know you're going to have to go to the Farm for half of your day everyday until graduation arrives?" I was currently stuffing myself with cake. It want as good as Iggy's though... Wait... "Wha!?"

Nudge nods rapidly and I stand there like a statue. "Oh and Max, I'd close your mouth. You were in the middle of chewing..." Oops. But, Hell No! It's either one or the other. I'd actually rather go to school. The Farm is boring once you've completed the course. Plus! I have homework I have to do with Fang!

* * *

I went to school for a half of the day and then Charlie picked me up... The unconventional way. More like the old English way or something like that. Charlie stood in front of the classroom talking with my teacher. He then faced the class and looked directly at me. "Lady Maximum. It is time you take your leave for the day."

I wanted to curl up and die. He was drawing far too much attention. People stared and began to whisper. Reluctantly I got up and when we were outside I smacked him upside the head. Fang and Iggy weren't at school.

The drive wasn't nearly as long as it was from the office but I have time for a quick nap. We badged ourselves in and drove to the offices where I could change into something... more presentable. Button down, flouncy skirt= skirt I can move freely in but still a skirt sadly, and a pair of black heels. Uh! Forever I'll be wearing those forsaken shoes!

First off I went by the survey the gun range. People were busy shooting rounds trying to be as precise as they could. You know what? Give me a turn. I smiled sweetly at a boy and he allowed me to take his spot momentarily.

I took my trusted gun out from under my skirt where it was strapped to my thigh. Turning sideways I fire the round into a heart shape right where the heart is located. People had stopped to see what was going on and stare. People were gaping but I pretended not to notice.

I thanked the boy and left. Next I went to the hand to hand combat building. That certainly was interesting. An old friend I met when I entered the CIA was helping to train the potential operatives, Dylan.

"Max! Hey! Come here will ya!?" He waves I'm my direction and flashes that funny smile of his. "I would like you to demonstrate with me."

I smile and I an see fear slowly growing in his eyes. It wasn't that cute smile I can give off either. It was the "I will crush you like a toothpick" smile. He knows what I'm capable of. "Sure. I'll go easy on you." He nods and smiles sheepishly.

With that we're off. I do take it easy on him but that doesn't mean I don't want to win. It doesn't take long before I have him pinned to the ground with my gun held against his head. "I win." I practically sing.

Letting him up I see his face turn a bright shade of red. I notice his eyes are moving away from... Down there but not down down there. Just down there... Scowling I flip him over. He lands with a loud thud. People stare as I stomp away wearing my heels and skirt.

Lunch time! Yes! Food! The Farm always has good food. I pile my tray high with various meats and fruits. I sit down at the staff table with Nudge, Gazzy (he works in the Department of Defense), and a girl named Ella. I can't remember what Ella does...

Nudge nudges me and smiles. "Looks like you have some admirers." Looking up I can see boys catching glances at me. I just roll my eye and keep eating.

Ella gets my attention by snapping her fingers in my face. "Max. Max!"

"Huh?" I look up at her annoyed face.

"Who are those two?" She glances over to two boys. Both tall and both _very_ familiar...

No... My eyes grow big and they catch me looking at them. Hell no! _They_ are not here!

* * *

Authors Note:

Another chapter! This story might take a while to update each time because each chapter is going to have 2,000 words. Please bear with me and please review! ^.^ Thanks!


End file.
